


Joe Jonas Gets What He Wants

by sablier_bloque



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablier_bloque/pseuds/sablier_bloque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He used to just ask for kisses or hand jobs in the shower, but Nick pinned him on the floor of a hotel room in Chicago one night and asked, “Tell me what you really want.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joe Jonas Gets What He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to 2oclockcheckout for the beta.

Joe can pinpoint the moment he and Nick started fooling around. He can tell you when their affection melted into something much bigger and much scarier. How hugs turned into caresses, kisses on temples turned into mouths on collarbones, wrestling turned into hips seeking friction against each other.

But he’s not sure how _this_ happened, how his mind started wandering, imagining what they could do. It scares Joe sometimes, the things that Joe thinks about. Wanting Nick this way is bad enough, but Nick is always pressing, always asking what he wants, what would make it good for him.

He used to just ask for kisses or hand jobs in the shower, but Nick pinned him on the floor of a hotel room in Chicago one night and asked, “Tell me what you really want.”

Joe spit out the first thing that came to his mind: tie me up. It sounded lame to his own ears and he expected Nick to scoff at him, to roll his eyes, but he just kissed Joe softly before tying Joe’s wrist to the leg of the coffee table with a scarf.

Joe had no idea – he didn’t know what it could be like, how much patience Nick Jonas could have. Nick didn’t leave an inch of Joe’s skin untouched by his mouth. He kissed Joe’s shoulders, mouthed at his hips, traced his tongue down Joe’s spine, licked at his hole, all before finally slipping his mouth over the head of Joe’s cock. Nick couldn’t even make it all the way down the shaft before Joe came into his mouth, too keyed up from Nick’s exploration of his body.

It was easier after that: jack off on me, let me give you a hand job at the movies tonight, use me and don’t let me come for a week, I want to watch you fuck David Henrie, fuck me and, oh God, use a dildo too.

And there was that week where Joe wouldn’t let Nick take his clothes off any time they messed around, even though Joe would be completely naked each time.

This time probably isn’t the craziest thing that Joe’s asked for but he was scared to do it. Nick had to coax him for a few minutes before he finally opened his mouth.

“I want you to come inside me,” Joe whispers. “And then eat me out.” He looks down, his face warming with embarrassment because that’s probably something only a girl would ask, but he looks back up when Nick inhales sharply.

“Oh my God, Joe,” he says, like it’s the hottest thing he’s ever heard, and then he’s kissing Joe harder than he ever has before. Nick’s tongue slicks up against Joe’s, and he’s too excited now to keep up with this foreplay nonsense.

“Just do it, damn it,” Joe says, slipping off Nick’s boxer briefs. “Want it so bad. Right now.”

Nick turns Joe over roughly before slipping two fingers into Joe’s mouth. “Get them good and wet,” he says, and Joe obliges, closing his eyes as he sucks on Nick’s fingers.

Nick slips the first one in easily – Nick fucked him earlier that morning – so he adds a second finger right after. He kisses Joe’s neck, whispering how good he looks, how hot he is with his hole clenching around his fingers. Sometimes Joe can’t believe that Nick says stuff like this.

He hears Nick slick up his cock, and he imagines how it looks, all shiny with spit and pre-come and, God, he wishes he could taste it. Nick removes his fingers but the head of his dick replaces them, pushing in slowly and stretching Joe further.

“You good?” Nick asks when his hips are pressed against Joe’s ass, his voice strained from the feel of it.

“Yeah. Yeah, I am.” Nick slides back out again until only the tip of his cock is inside Joe, making Joe wait for him to continue.

“Come on, Nick, please,” Joe says, anxious for it. Nick slides into him, faster this time, hitting Joe’s prostate and making him gasp.

Joe is on his knees, but as Nick moves faster inside of him, he presses Joe into the mattress until he lies down, and Nick almost drapes himself across his back as he continues to slide in and out.

“You feel so good, Joe. The—” he moans as Joe arches back to meet Nick’s thrusts, “the things you say to me. You don’t even know how hot it gets me. That my…” he keeps moving, but he trails off, like he’s scared to say what’s on his tongue, “big brother wants all of this.”

That’s enough to send Joe over the edge, his eyes clenching shut as hot pleasure seizes him, a long groan escaping his lips. Nick keeps fucking into him, going faster like he just can’t wait anymore.

“Joe, I’m—” he stops, his hands holding tightly to Joe’s hips, and Joe knows he’s coming, that he’s slicking Joe up inside with his come and his dick is twitching again just thinking about it.

Nick kisses his shoulder. He lies there for a minute, pressing Joe into the bed before he sits up and pulls out slowly. He’s got a hand on Joe’s back, holding him in place, and after a moment, he speaks.

“Joe,” Nick whispers, almost in disbelief. “you should see how you look right now.” Joe feels Nick’s come starting to leak out and the Nick’s finger swiping it up. “Here,” Nick says, offering his thumb to Joe for him to suck on. Joe loves that he doesn’t even have to ask for that anymore; that Nick just knows that Joe wants to taste him. Joe swipes his tongue along Nick’s finger before sucking it into his mouth.

Then Nick bends down and starts lapping up the rest, his tongue slipping inside his hole to clean him up. Joe moans so loudly that Nick has to smack his ass lightly to get him to shut up, and that’s just something else to send Joe’s imagination spirally into action.

Nick kisses the small of his back when he finishes and moves to his side, bringing Joe’s back to his chest. Joe’s half-hard again, but he’s tired and is okay with waiting until tomorrow.

“Nick?”

“Hm?”

“When are you going to tell me what you want?”

He feels Nick smile against his neck, and Joe wonders what exactly he’s getting himself into.


End file.
